The present invention relates generally to data processing, reel storage apparatus and more particularly to a reel stabilizer and ejection device for use on a reel storage rack.
Computer data processing requires the use of magnetically stored data. In larger computer applications this data is often stored on magnetic tape which is wound about large standard sized reels. It is common practice in the industry to store the reels in coaxially aligned rows on storage racks. The reels are generally mounted with a resilient band about the periphery thereof which contains a hook portion. The hook portion may be inserted into one of a plurality of apertures provided on a storage rack shelf enabling reels to be hung in closely spaced relationship.
The close spacing of the reels make grasping and removal of a reel difficult due to the fact that the adjacent reels prevent an operator from grasping the lateral surfaces of the reel that is to be removed.
In order to facilitate grasping and removal of the reel, prior art devices have been provided which can be used to cause a reel to spring forwardly in response to a rearwardly directed pressure exerted on the reel as by an operators finger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,178 issued to D. M. Wright discloses one such device. In this device a spring type hinge is used in association with an ejection bar to provide an ejection force on the rear circumferential surface of a reel.